Forevah
by Eogrus
Summary: The girls went to have a nice book club meeting at the library, but the boys want to RAPE them. Will they finally kill their unholy abusers and oppressors?


Daphne, Velma, Vivi and Shromori were all in the library. This was a special day, because it was one of their Friday Feminist Book Club meetings. Today they were discussing Ranavalona I, that wisdom ruler of ancient Madagascar that tried to rightfully fight back against the evils of western colonialism.

"I think she was very smart and powerful and she did the right thing" said Shiromori righteously and goodly.

"Most unquestionably" said Vivi smartily.

"I do like the parallels with Vlad Tepes and how western society has serious double standards in regards to women rulers in history, deeming them unfit while worshipping savage men like Columbus and the Founding Fathers" nodded Velma rightfully.

"And she liked salad prickles, unlike that ugly woman Tirgatao" said Daphne fashionably like an elephant raping swan of disdain.

The others looked at her weirdly, but carried on.

Unknownst to them, however, they were being spied by evil rapist racist MEN. Lewis, Fred, Arthur and Shaggy were spying behind the windows. Arthur was a ghost now because Lewis had killed him due to sexual competition because men treat women like deer treat deer, but they have deemed their dudebro alliance worthy since they wanted to RAPE the same woman. So Arthur was now a ghost with eldritch cthulhoid cock muzzle tentacles, representing the inner rapist of all male-identifying non-trans species, which ejaculated orange ectoplasm like thermal vents in the darkest, deepest ocean of hatred and proto-gnostic musings.

But there was a problem: the girls had predicted this, so they made a binding spell made from the entrails of Scooby and Mystery, warding off men from the sacred library site. Canine defecation produce lined the building, emanating a brown light that was alluring to men but ironically could not let them in, rendering them in a perpetual state of hopeless limbo horniness.

"Darn those fucking sluts!" Shaggu said, masturbating his penis with Mystery's severed anal ring. His anal sac glands covered the unwashed hippie crotch with foul brown oil, mixed in with yellowish faeces and green succulent pus.

"Cheer up Shaggy, we are all incels here!" said Fred chirpily, wearing a purple fedora.

Shaggy kicked him in the balls, which were now purple and red with black spots.

"Wait, an idea I have" said Arthur like a squid in an ocean of cum, "What if we expose them as TERFs so they're forced to leave the library so we can RAPE them?"

"Brilliant idea bruh" said Lewis, "I'll be the bait."

Lewis put on a black leather mini-dress with "slut" on the butt, pink stiletto shoes, purple lipstick, black fishnet pants and white make-up. The other men were extremely disgusted and aroused at the same time because they are transphobic troglodytes who are not mentally capable of being in touch with their feelings. He then walked up to the barrier, but he could not get in because it only allowed soul womanness inside.

"Well, that was pointless" Frad said.

The others kicked him in the balls fourteen times.

They then decided to put tampons on the mystical wall, however...AND IT WORKED!

"hAW HAW HAW PREPARE TO rape" said Arthur meanly, accept he was looking at Lewis' butt because he is closeted.

The evil men snaked evilly and sneakily through the hall. The librarian noticed them and began to type an SOS, but they noticed her and raped her and she gave birth to demons that sprung out of her belly and ate her carcass. They then sneaked some more like Dick Dastardly, and they saw the girls!

"Now what do we do?" asked Shaggy scratching his tick infested pubic hair, now with green cum crusts because of the RAPE.

"We wait" said Arthur Machen mischievously.

And sure enough, Shiromori had to leave the discussion to go to the bathroom. They hided behind the book stand, taking their filthy clocks to RAPE, except Fred knocked a book so Shiromori noticed.

"Oh fucking Christ" Shaggy said, and everyone kicked Fred in the balls included Shiromori.

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT" Shiromori yelled.

Lewis, Arthur, Shaggy and Fred tried to jump on her with their cocks to RAPE, but she turned her ass and defected brownish yellow poo and ejected green fungus-infected menstrual blood and orange urine from her vagina, a boiling lava like torrent that scalded their genitals into black dust and purple, dried pus-crusted purple jerky fried testicles. They used Fred as a shield, and half of his body was dissolved by the poo pee blood acid, his flesh boiling like red black jelly.

Unfortunately for them, he came back as a ghost. He had a black fedora and an ascot shaped like a penis serpent of despise.

"What's up guys?" he said chirpily, before everyone kicked him in the balls ten million times.

Shiromori then run away, and the evil MEN chased after her, but when they turned around the corner there was Velm, Daphne and Vivi waiting for them.

"How dare you defiled our sacred safe space!?" crowed Daphne as she ate salad prickles, "By the light of Athena, you are to be casted out!"

Vivi then threw a paper with a pentagram on Shaggy's head, and it glowed orange, revealing a passageway to hell! Karmic gay demon hands came out of it, and began to molest Lewis, Shaggy and Arthur but especially Fred, preparing them for well deserved RAPE!

"Off you go now" Velma dismissed, "Now, lets talk Tomyris!"

But Fred had a secret plan. He was baptised by all evangelical churches, and ejected a pedophile light that repelled the demons away from him!

"Ha, what you're going to do now!?" he crowed meanly and true christianly.

The others still kicked him in the balls, which were now regenerated because of the sexy demon touch.

The girls sighed.

"By the light of Athena, the sisterhood prevails!" Vivi shouted angrily, and a holy blast of light came crashing the roof and burning it to holy cinders, that shaped themselves like effigies of all Minoan priestesses of the glorious Atlantean past.

Lewis, Fred, Arthur and Shaggy looked horrorfied and gulped nervously. Out of the light came a heavenly host of karmic gay angels, cherubs, seraphs, lamassu, sphinxes, phoenixes, pegasi, griffins, lung, kirins, qilins, thunderbirds, rainbow serpents and archons, all with their penises erected and ejaculating holy semen to RAPE those evil men!

"By the holy law of heaven, thou shall be correctively violated!" shouted Michael righteously with his glans-covered wings.

They then chased the boys across the corridors, occasionally managing to penetrate them as they exited the doors. Arthur was caught by two seraphs and penetrated orally and anally by reptilian hemipenises of divine delight, and he secretely and sacredly liked it very much, willingly allowed the heavenly armies to rape him as they saw fit, being double penetrated and frotting the holy hosts many times. He was restored to his life, so his sexy buttocks could be spanked as the angels thrust into him like Ken Ott in SpunkU. His ears were raped two, ejaculating a pleasant sensation into his jaw bones like tomato mint.

The other men, meanwhile, didn't like it very much, but were raped anyways. Shaggy's nostrils were filled by archon penises that ejaculated golden semen into his brain, turning him into a sarkic obedient slut, while Lewis and Fred were raped in spirit, their hearts and souls ablaze with burning cum that would make them understand their evil for all eternal history, boys and girls.

And so our holy story ends with the girls having a long night of fun discussing history's most honoured professions, while the would-be event horizon crossers were subjected to their evil intentions into a never ending stream of ironic punishment RAPE for eternities known only to the distant light beyond the stars, amen and amen.

The End. 


End file.
